Angel in Disguise
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: Reborn menerima misi dari sebuah kelompok yakuza dan meminta Hibari untuk melindungi Tsukioka Ame -cucu ketua kelompok yakuza itu, karena ia tengah diburu oleh sekelompok mafia berbahaya. Misi itu ternyata tidak hanya melindungi gadis itu, tapi juga melindungi masa depan dunia. Apa yang mengancam masa depan dunia ini dan apa yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu?/ OC/ Enjoy! RnR


**ANGEL IN DISGUISE**

**|PurpleliciousVioletta|**

**Warns: OC! OOC! dan masalah lainnya**

**.**

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya, _Juudaime_. Itu adalah tugas mudah bagiku sebagai tangan kananmu!" Gokudera tampak siap menawarkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak cocok untuk tugas ini, Gokudera. Lagi pula, lusa kau harus menjalankan misi bersama Varia di Italia. Bagaimana kau bias menjaganya kalau begitu?" ucapan Reborn telak membuat Gokudera diam seribu bahasa.

Sementara Yamamoto tertawa kecil. "Jadi, menurutmu, siapa yang paling pantas menjaga Tsukioka-_san_, Reborn?"

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu kini menatap gadis asing yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam –mengamati beberapa orang yang saling berdebat 'memperebutkan' dirinya. Ia agak canggung saat semua orang menatapnya. Baru 15 menit ia berada di markas rahasia Vongola Decimo itu, namun keberadaannya sudah membuat keributan. Masing-masing _guardian_ saling melempar dan menawarkan diri untuk menjaga dan mengawalnya.

"A-_ano_, Reborn-_san_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku akan menyusul Kakek ke Italia," gadis itu berujar.

"Tidak, Tsukioka. Kakekmu memintaku untuk menjaga dan menyembunyikanmu sementara," ucap Reborn tegas. "Kusakabe," panggilnya kemudian.

"Ya, Reborn-_san_?"

"Dimana, Hibari?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang," jawab pria berambut _regent_ _style_ itu.

"Bos, aku bisa menjaga Tsukioka-_san_, jika kau mengizinkan," ucapan lirih itu terucap dari bibir Chrome Dokuro. Tak biasanya ia mau menawarkan diri menjaga orang asing yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Vongola.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya, Chrome. Misi ini dari Reborn langsung. Jadi, dia yang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan menjaga Tsukioka-_san_."

Baru saja Tsuna selesai bicara, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang pria muda berwajah _stoic_ dengan surai hitam kelam muncul masuk ke dalam ruangan yang biasa menjadi ruang rapat anggota Vongola Family itu.

"Kyo-_san_."

"Bocah, ada apa?" pemilik Hibird itu langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi pada Reborn.

"_Ciaossu_, Hibari. Ada misi penting yang hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya," jawab Reborn dengan senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Ho?" Hibari tampak tertarik.

"Aku dapat permintaan dari Klan Kaguyama untuk menjaga dan menyembunyikan Tsukioka Ame dari Gianero Family," jawab Reborn mulai serius.

"Gianero Family?" sahut Yamamoto penasaran.

"Gianero Family itu kan yang pernah mencoba membobol sistem keamanan Vongola di Italia!" ucap Ryohei terkejut.

"Ha? Yang benar saja?" Gokudera tak percaya.

"Iya. Misiku bersama Varia setengah tahun lalu, kami berusaha melacak markas mereka. Tapi, sampai saat ini hanya petunjuk-petunjuk palsu yang mereka buat," jawab Ryohei.

"Sepertinya kau tahu cukup banyak tentang Gianero Family, Ryohei."

"Ya, Reborn-_san_."

"Hibari, kau pasti tahu juga tentang Gianero Family. Makanya, aku memintamu menjaga Tsukioka Ame dan menyembunyikannya untuk sementara."

"Jadi,kau memintaku untuk menjadi _babysitter_ gadis itu, Bocah?" ucap Hibari ketus, "aku menolak." Hibari tampak tak tertarik lagi, "aku pergi, Bocah. Aku tak suka kerumunan."

"Tunggu, Hibari. Aku akan bertarung denganmu satu lawan satu, jika kau menerima misi ini." Tawaran Reborn barusan sukses menghentikan langkah Hibari yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Jika kau belum puas, Tsuna juga akan bertarung denganmu."

"Ho?" Hibari berbalik dan menatap Vongola Decimo muda itu. "Baiklah. Tetsu, urus ruangan untuknya," kemudian pergi meninggalkan kerumunan di ruangan itu.

"Reborn, kenapa kau memberikan misi ini kepada Hibari-_san_? Kau kan tahu, dia tidak mudah menerima orang asing berada di sekitarnya," Tsuna agak memprotes keputusan Reborn, "aku bisa menjaga Tsukioka-_san_ disini."

"Hibari adalah peringkat pertama dalam 'Mafia yang dapat Melindungi Wilayahnya Meski Monster Datang Sekalipun', dalam Ranking Book milik Fuuta. Selain itu, Hibari memiliki markas rahasia sendiri di Namimori. Aku yakin, dia bisa menjaga Tsukioka Ame dengan baik," jawab Reborn, "lebih baik, kau bersiap-siap saja untuk melawan Hibari, Tsuna!"

**.**

Tsukioka Ame adalah gadis manis dengan surai sebahu berwarna coklat serasi warna matanya. Seperti yang dipaparkan Reborn kepada seluruh anggota dan para Penjaga Vongola Decimo, pemimpin Klan Kaguyama –yang merupakan kakek Tsukioka sendiri, memintanya untuk melindungi Tsukioka Ame dari Gionero Family yang tengah memburunya.

"Kusakabe-_san_, maaf merepotkanmu dan Hibari-_san_," ucapnya saat mengikuti Kusakabe yang mengantarnya menuju ruangan yang akan ia tempati sementara di markas milik Hibari yang merangkap sebagai rumah bagi Hibari dan Kusakabe juga.

"Ah, tidak. Kau mungkin merasa tidak enak dengan Hibari-_san_. Tapi, sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik. _Yeah_, walaupun dia sangat mudah marah."

Tsukioka Ame menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia sebenarnya sangat terkejut dan rasa takut tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia melihat Hibari. Rasanya ada aura membunuh menguar dari pria itu.

Kusakabe menggeser sebuah _fusuma_ bermotif merak dihadapannya. Kini mereka berada di ruangan yang cukup luas jika dikatakan sebagai kamar.

"_Futon_ dan meja kecil ada di dalam _oshiire_ di sudut sana jika kau membutuhkannya," Kusakabe menunjuk kearah sebuah lemari yang menyatu dengan rumah di sudut ruangan, "aku akan mencari pakaian yang dapat kau pakai. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Setelah Kusakabe pamit, Tsukioka Ame langsung menutup _fusuma_ ruangan itu. Membuka lemari tadi dan mengeluarkan _futon_ dari sana. Ia segera menggelarnya di tengah ruangan –tepat di bawah lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Malam sudah larut dan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Tapi insomnianya malah kambuh. Biarpun _futon_ itu tebal dan nyaman, tetapi kantuk belum juga menghampiri, ia tak bisa terlelap. Semakin ia memejamkan matanya, malah semakin membuatnya resah akan masa depan.

Bagaimana keadaan kakeknya, apakah ia makan dengan rutin, dan bagaimana keadaan anggota klannya saat ini. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya gelisah.

Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Tsukioka mendapat _spot_ yang tepat menikmati malamnya. Lorong kecil di samping rumah yang menghadap taman sebagai pusat rumah itu ia rasa sangat pas. Apalagi malam itu sedang terang bulan.

Tsukioka menghela napasnya panjang. Kembali memikirkan mengapa nasibnya bisa seperti ini. Cucu dari yakuza, di kejar oleh mafia berbahaya, dan terjebak dengan pria ketus –ah, hanya Hibari seorang, yang lain tidak.

Dan, baru saja Tsukioka memikirkan Hibari sesaat, sang Penjaga Awan Vongola Decimo itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Sontak ia terlonjak kaget dan refleks bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_," ucapnya gugup.

Sang _skylark_ itu tak bergeming saat Tsukioka menyebut namanya. Ia menatap tajam seperti biasa ke arah orang asing di hadapannya. Kemudian beranjak duduk di samping gadis itu beberapa meter.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung Tsukioka rasakan. Tetapi Hibari tidak.

"Namaku Tsukioka Ame. Mungkin tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Untuk sementara, mohon kerja samanya." Tsukioka merasa jantungnya akan copot saat bicara. Aura kuat menguar dari Hibari ia rasakan.

Hibari masih tak bergeming dengan ucapan Tsukioka. Dan, Tsukioka yang merasa di acuhkan Hibari merasa jika keberadaannya benar-benar mengganggu pria itu.

"Sepertinya kehadiranku disini sangat mengganggu, ya. Maaf, jika aku mengusikmu, Hibari-_san_. Aku akan bicara dengan Reborn-_san_ lagi supaya Hibari-_san_ tidak merasa terganggu lagi." Tsukioka bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Tsukioka tertahan.

"Aku sudah menerimamu. Kau cukup jangan menimbulkan keributan, atau aku akan benar-benar akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

Tsukioka tercekat. Ucapan Hibari terdengar tidak main-main. Menggerakkan tubuhnya saja rasanya sangat berat.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Bocah itu, aku akan menjagamu. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Kusakabe akan mengurus apapun keperluanmu selama berada disini."

Baru kali itu Tsukioka benar-benar setuju dengan ucapan Kusakabe. Hibari sebenarnya orang yang baik. Hanya saja, ia sulit terbuka.

"Y-ya. Terima kasih."

"Tadi Bocah itu bilang, kau dan klanmu memiliki hubungan dengan Gianero Family," Hibari tiba-tiba memulai perbincangan.

Tsukioka yang merasa dirinya mulai di terima Hibari kembali duduk tanpa berani menatap wajah _stoic_ pria di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menggeser duduknya –memunggungi Hibari, dan melepas bagian atas yukata tidurnya.

Hibari benar-benar terkejut melihat punggung gadis itu. Disana terdapat tato yang merupakan suatu rancangan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tsukioka kembali memakai yukatanya. "Itu adalah _prototype_ Lost Christ System." Tsukioka kembali menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga ia menghadap kearah taman lagi.

"Lost Christ System?" Hibari mengulang

"Lost Christ System adalah kumpulan senjata box semua elemen yang sangat berbahaya. LCS memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu, menggabungkan dunia paralel satu dengan yang lain, bahkan _time_ _travel_ dengan bebas. Jika LCS ini sampai disalahgunakan, tak tahu apa jadinya dunia ini nanti," Tsukioka menjawab dengan rasa bersalah, "seharusnya aku tak menyempurnakan _prototype_ ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

_"Prototype_ awal LCS ini, ayahku yang merancangnya, tapi tidak selesai karena beliau wafat empat tahun lalu. Aku juga tak tahu apa maksud tato yang ayahku buat di punggungku ini. Sampai aku mulai penasaran dengan rancangan ini, tak sengaja aku menyempurnakannya. Aku memberitahu Kakek, dan entah bagaimana mafia-mafia Gianero mengetahuinya juga dan mulailah konflik antara klan kami dengan mafia-mafia itu."

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka diam dan berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tsukioka tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sesak. Benar-benar sesak sampai ia kesulitan bernapas. Lehernya seperti dicekik dan hidungnya tak mampu menghirup udara bebas.

Hibari yang melihatnya terkejut dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah _stoic_ namun ada sedikit kekhawatiran di hatinya.

Tubuh Tsukioka mengejang. Tangannya menggapai-gapai lantai, menyentuh tubuhnya –seperti mencari sesuatu.

"I-in-ha–" napas Tsukioka terputus-putus, "inha-ler."

Hibari yang mengerti maksud gadis itu segera memeriksa di pakaian gadis itu. Namun, alat yang dicari tidak ada. Hibari pun berasumsi jika alat itu ada di ruangan Tsukioka.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Hibari menggendong tubuh Tsukioka dan berlari menuju ruangan gadis itu. Dan, benar –inhaler, alat yang di cari gadis itu ada di sisi futonnya. Hibari segera menegakkan tubuh Tsukioka dan memasukkan inhaler ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

Setelah tubuh Tsukioka mulai rileks, Hibari membiarkan gadis itu duduk tegak.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Hibari-_san_. Asmaku akhir-akhir ini jarang kambuh. Jadi, inhalerku sering aku tinggalkan." Tsukioka tersenyum getir.

"_Herbivore_ bodoh."

**.**

"Hibari bilang, kau mengidap asma, Tsukioka Ame."

"Ya, begitulah. Maaf tidak memberitahu sebelumnya, Reborn-_san_."

"_Yeah_. Selama obat-obatan tersedia lengkap disini, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bawa selalu inhaler untuk persediaan jika asmamu kambuh lagi," saran Reborn yang duduk dengan tenang diatas meja. "Bagaimana, Gianini? Apa sudah selesai?"

Gianini yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan komputernya menatap Reborn sejenak, "sebentar lagi, Reborn-_san_." Kemudian ia kembali sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Bagus. Tsukioka, bersabarlah sampai kami mendapat kabar dari Kaguyama di Italia."

"Ya, Reborn-_san_."

"Reborn-_san_, sudah selesai!" lapor Gianini. Kemudian ia menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin seperti berlian berwarna _hazel_ kepada Tsukioka.

"Pakai kalung ini, Tsukioka, supaya kami juga dapat memantau keberadaanmu," perintah Reborn yang langsung dilaksanakan Tsukioka.

"Aku memasang sistem GPS, dan pemancar sinyal rahasia Vongola di dalamnya. Jika kau ada masalah, hancurkan saja liontin itu. Kami akan segera menolongmu," Gianini memberi penjelasan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tsukioka.

Suasana tenang itu tiba-tiba berubah ketika Fuuta datang berlari panik. "Tsuna-_nii_! Reborn-_san_! Ada kericuhan di Area 6! Aku menangkap sinyal S.O.S dari sana!"

"Gianini, tampilkan Area 6 di monitor!" perintah Tsuna langsung.

"Baik!"

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat tampilan pada monitor raksasa di ruangan itu. Kericuhan sedang terjadi. Sekelompok orang bertampang sangar seperti yakuza saling menebas samurai dan menembakkan senjata ke sekelompok orang asing berseragam hitam. Namun tampaknya sekelompok yakuza itu kalah jumlah, dan kekuatan mereka tak berdaya melawan berbagai macam _box_ _weapon_ yang menghajar mereka.

Tsukioka tak kalah terkejut melihatnya. Ia kenal betul dengan tempat terjadi peperangan itu dan orang-orang berwajah sangar disana. Mereka adalah para anggota Klan Kaguyama yang tinggal di mansion kakeknya.

"_Jii_-_chan_! Hide! Sato-_san_!" Tsukioka meneriakkan nama-nama orang yang di kenalnya dalam monitor itu. Ia langsung berlari keluar, namun ditahan Hibari yang menghadangnya di depan pintu.

"Kumohon, minggir, Hibari-_san_!" ucap Tsukioka yang tak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Herbivore_?" Hibari dengan wajah _stoic_-nya tetap berdiri tegap menghadang Tsukioka.

"Biarkan aku lewat! Aku harus menolong mereka!"

"Bagaimana kau menolong mereka? Kau hanya mengantar nyawamu jika pergi kesana."

Ucapan Hibari rasanya menyadarkan Tsukioka yang tak berdaya. Tubuh gadis itu dirasa lemas sampai ia tak mampu menahan tubuhnya berdiri tegap. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Yamamoto, ada masalah di Area 6. –Oh, baiklah." Tsuna mematikan ponselnya. "Yamamoto kebetulan sedang berada di dekat Area 6. Aku memintanya untuk menolong Klan Kaguyama."

Reborn mengangguk pelan.

Tsukioka yang mendengar penuturan Tsuna mulai mereda tangisnya. Tapi ia belum menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap getir kedua telapak tangannya yang basah karena air mata.

"_Ame_," ucap Hibari lirih.

Tsukioka mendongak. Menatap Hibari yang dikira menyebut namanya. Wajahnya terasa hangat saat menatap wajah pucat pria itu.

"Si Hujan sudah datang."

Entah mengapa Tsukioka merasa agak kecewa dengan ucapan Hibari selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar mengira Hibari menyebut namanya. Namun ternyata ia hanya menggumamkan jika Yamamoto telah sampai di Area 6, yang di tandai dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba.

Hibari yang menyadari gadis dihadapannya tengah menatapnya, menatapnya balik.

"Apa?" ucapnya ketus.

Tsukioka berdiri dengan kesal. Pipinya yang tirus agak menggembung menahan amarah.

"Ugh! Kau–" ia berusaha menahan diri, "benar-benar– menyebalkan!"

Kali ini Hibari tidak menghadang Tsukioka pergi. Ia yakin jika gadis itu tidak akan bertindak bodoh sementara ini. Namun, tidak ada yang memperhatikan jika Hibari tersenyum tipis sesaat setelah Tsukioka pergi.

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

**.**

Ciao! Project asal-asalan lagi dari author inih .. belum lama kenal KHR tapi authornya udah cinta sama si jutek Hibari /

Gimana toh? Jangan lupa di REVIEW yah..


End file.
